Le serviteur gaffeur
by Yu-B
Summary: Veneziano Vargas est tellement maladroit qu'il se fait sans arrêt viré. Il a trouvé un emploi de domestique chez une famille noble... pourvu que ça marche... et puis Monsieur Ludwig est tellement beau... pastas!


**Hello, je m'essaye au GerIta. Fic écrite lors de mon séjour en Italie, sans doute pour ça. Bon, pas grand chose de nouveau, je voulais juste essayer une fic toute mignonne entre Veneziano et Ludwig. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera. **

**_Hetalia_ n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à son créateur (ça devient difficile de trouver de nouvelles phrases).**

* * *

Veneziano Vargas était un jeune homme volontaire. Quand son grand-père lui avait demandé de faire de son mieux quand il entrerait au service de la famille Allemagne, il avait assuré à son aïeul qu'il tiendrait parole. Oui, dès ses premières heures de service il s'était montré plein de bonne volonté. Il avait lavé les sols du palais, rangé les nombreuses pièces du palais, et même arrosé toutes les jolies fleurs du jardin. Mais sa volonté était peu de chose face à sa candeur. Candeur qui frôlait l'imbécilité parfois.

Aussi, quand le cuisiner français lui demanda de cuire les cuisses de grenouilles pour le déjeuner de la famille, Veneziano ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'était fait punir. Après tout, mettre des cuisses surgelées au micro-onde, est-ce si grave?

C'était comme cette histoire avec les draps sales. Pourquoi le punir? On lui avait dit de changer les draps, il les avaient changé et voilà. Ah! Il fallait « jeter » les draps sales dans la machine à laver et pas dans la poubelle? Mince…

Oui, Veneziano Vargas était un jeune homme volontaire, mais aussi incroyablement gaffeur. Pourtant il ne le faisait pas exprès. Ce n'était pas intentionnel quand il avait brûlé la nouvelle robe de sa patronne, encore emballée dans son paquet, quand il avait allumé le feu dans la cheminé dans sa chambre. Ni quand il avait voulu farcir le poulet du dîner avec ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigidaire. Le cuisiner lui avait dit « la boîte jaune », il ne pouvait pas deviner que la boîte qu'il avait prise était réservée aux rats. Heureusement plus de peur que de mal.

Et tous ses malheurs continuèrent durant sa première semaine de travail, et la semaine suivante, et celle d'après, et encore celle d'après. Au final, ce fut un mois infernal pour la famille Allemagne et pour tous les autres serviteurs. Au début on pardonnait à ce petit italien, si mignon et si innocent, mais ça avait rapidement pris la tête de tout le monde. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

- Il faut le renvoyer. Qui s'en occupe?

- Pas ma _génialissime _personne.

- Gilbert, tu es l'aîné.

- Ludwig n'a qu'à y aller à ma place, il s'entend très bien avec la catastrophe ambulante.

- Pff. J'ai compris.

Le jeune noble, Ludwig fut donc élu à la majorité pour aller annoncer la triste nouvelle à l'italien. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il appréciait vraiment Veneziano et ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. Malgré ses vingt ans passés, le brun pleurait comme un gosse quand il était triste, et ça mettait le grand blond dans tous ses états, très mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

- _Ah le voilà! _Veneziano!

- _Vee! _Monsieur Ludwig! Comment allez-vous ce matin?

- Bien. Et toi?

- Très bien. Vous voir de si bon matin c'est toujours une joie pour moi! _Vee!_

Le blond rougit légèrement, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains: « Veneziano… on…on va devoir se passer de tes services…».

Trop tard, les yeux couleur ambre du petit italien s'emplissaient déjà de larmes: « _Vee! _Mais pourquoi Monsieur Ludwig! J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Mais je travaille sérieusement! Je range tout bien comme il faut et… ».

- Je…je sais tout ça mais… Veneziano, tu es trop dans la lune. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, mais avoue qu'un apprenti cuisinier qui ignore comment on fait marcher le four c'est un peu fort. Et puis tu provoques de véritables catastrophes dans le palais! Tu t'en rends compte au moins?

- Mais…je ne fais pas exprès, je vous le jure. - Veneziano baissa la tête, honteux que ses défauts lui soient lancés au visage de la sorte, surtout de la part du blond. Il avait remarqué bien évidemment qu'il faisait tout n'importe comment, Francis lui avait assez répété comme ça, mais il avait l'espoir que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. Mais rien. Il gaffait toujours autant et ennuyait tout le monde. Et voilà qu'il était viré, qu'allait-il faire à présent? Il se voyait mal revenir chez son grand-père et lui annoncer qu'il était renvoyé par la sixième famille pour laquelle il travaillait.

Relevant les yeux vers le visage de Ludwig il fut soulagé que celui-ci regarde ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas supporté un regard bleu lourd de reproches.

- Bon…je vais faire ma valise alors…

- Veneziano, tu es sûr que ça va? Ce n'est pas contre toi tu sais…mais comprend-nous, tes erreurs coûtent une fortune en réparation.

- _Vee_…

Ludwig était encore plus gêné, il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Après tout, ce n'était que de simples erreurs de débutant…souvenir de ses dossiers qui avaient malencontreusement finis dans la déchiqueteuse…non, le renvoyer était une excellente chose. Il lança un regard dans la direction de l'italien. Ce dernier partait déjà vers le dortoir des domestiques, l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

* * *

- Bien…et bien je vous dis au revoir à tous…._vee_.

- Sois-sage Veneziano.

- Et quand le bonhomme est rouge, tu ne traverse pas!

- Tu as bien retenu comment on lançait ses chaussures, non?

Tous les serviteurs du palais étaient inquiets, comment ce grand nigaud allait faire sans eux? Veneziano Vargas seul dans la nature…il était foutu. Pour un peu ils supplieraient leurs patrons de le garder, mais les nombreux souvenirs de bêtises italiennes les retenaient de commettre cette fatale erreur.

Justement, voilà la famille Allemagne qui s'amène pour dire au revoir au jeune homme. Veneziano serra la main de toute la famille, Ludwig, en bon cadet, est le dernier. C'est fou ce qu'il a de grandes mains. Si l'italien s'écoutait il resterait des heures ainsi, sa main serrée dans celle du blond. Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais Veneziano était tombé amoureux du cadet Allemagne dès son premier jour de service. Il s'était dit, innocemment, que pour fêter la fin de son premier mois au palais il allait faire sa déclaration, mais il venait d'être renvoyé, à quelques jours de la date tant attendue. Il allait garder sa déclaration, ses sentiments pour lui alors. Son cœur se serra. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi incapable…il aurait pu rester ici et rester près de Monsieur Ludwig… quel imbécile.

- Veneziano… tu te sens mal?

Le brun releva la tête, sortant de ses tristes pensées. Il serrait toujours la main de l'élu de son cœur et ce, depuis plusieurs minutes. Il pleurait aussi, s'en même s'en rendre compte les larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Oh non! Il n'allait pas partir sur une mauvaise impression!

- _Allez Veneziano! Souris bon sang!_

Tous fixaient l'ex-serviteur, le pauvre semblait en proie à des tourments intérieurs affreux. Gilbert, écoutant son petit doigt, frappa son frère à la tête, lui donnant silencieusement l'ordre d'emmener le garçon plus loin. Visiblement il avait quelque chose sur le cœur. C'est ce que fit Ludwig, une main tenant celle de l'italien, et l'autre frottant son crâne blessé.

- Veneziano…si tu t'inquiètes pour ton prochain emploi, je peux t'écrire une lettre de recommandation.

- _Vee_…-le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation. Bon. Ce n'était pas ça le problème.

- Tu sais…je…enfin…-le blond soupira, il n'arriverait jamais à rien comme ça- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas?

Les yeux ambres rencontrèrent le regard azur, ils restèrent comme ça, à se regarder, quelques secondes avant que l'italien se mette sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse timidement son ancien patron. Celui-ci resta interdit avant de rougir.

- _Ti amo_.

Ludwig regarda fixement Veneziano. Ce qu'il venait de faire était tout simplement indécent, techniquement parlant ils étaient encore employeur et employé, et le garçon n'avait pas à faire ça…mais… cette déclaration était tellement candide, et si sincère. Le noble décida d'oublier les convenances et d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui chantait à tue-tête. En vérité il était heureux que l'italien se soit déclaré, lui il n'aurait jamais osé. Lâchant la main du plus jeune il le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Pas grave si il doit manger des _pastas_ à longueur de repas, du moment que Veneziano restait au palais, ça lui suffisait.


End file.
